


Highschool Snippets

by Jun00IX



Category: 30歳まで童貞だと魔法使いになれるらしい | Cherry Magic! Thirty Years of Virginity Can Make You a Wizard?! (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Digital Art, Digital Painting, Drawing, High School, M/M, Snippets
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-02
Updated: 2021-02-02
Packaged: 2021-03-15 00:09:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 140
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29054931
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jun00IX/pseuds/Jun00IX
Summary: Snippets of High School AU.Drawings with short snippets of text to go.See as they start high school, develop a crush, become friends and fall in love, not necessarily in this order.
Relationships: Adachi Kiyoshi/Kurosawa Yuichi
Comments: 3
Kudos: 25





	Highschool Snippets

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which we get presented to daydreaming Kurosawa at his first day as a 3rd year in high school and an unexpected encounter happens.

\--- April - First day of school ---

Kurosawa walks down the stairs from the third year floor lost in his thoughts.

" _aah... this will be the last year... I wonder what class he'll be in?_

_Maybe we are in the same class this year..."_

_*Sound of running footsteps*_

**_*THUD*_ **

" _huh...!? What..."_

Kurosawa only feels being thrown out of his axis and quickly raises his arms to catch himself up in the wall.

_"Ah! Yabai! Adachi?? Have we ever being this close before!?_

_I have to stop staring, but look at his face... "_

_-_ K-Kurosawa...?

\- Adachi...

_"Adachi is so cute!!_ _Could I be this lucky? ..._ _"_

\- KUROSAWA-SENPAAAI!! SO SORRY I didn't see you there! You didn't get hurt did you? 

\- Ah! Yes!! Adachi, sorry! Are you ok!? 

\- Hm... yes!

_"Oh, gosh, that startled me! What's happening? Kurosawa is so close I can hear his heartbeats..!"_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kabedon trope just because...
> 
> ** Rokkaku is a first year, but he comes from the same middle school as Kurosawa and he's the one who bumped Kurosawa into Adachi ;)

**Author's Note:**

> Hello!  
> Hope you liked it! There's not really a timeline for this series, it'll be mostly drawings I'll come up with because I want to draw them in gakuran... so no need to stick with what I write for snippets, you can come up with your own story in your head or if you are interested in using these images for you fanfics let me know. :) 
> 
> *not beta-ed, my mistakes are my own 
> 
> Shout at me on Tumblr: jun00ix.tumblr.com


End file.
